Just tell them
by HermioneEvans1
Summary: Ginny finds out some news. Can she cope?
1. Telling Harry

**I own nothing!!!**

"Gin I'm home" Harry said as he walked into his house, hanging his cloak up on the peg. There was no reply from Ginny. "GIN" still no response, Harry walked into his and Ginny's bedroom to find her sat on the bed, knees tucked to her chest, her chin on top of her knees, her eyes were red and puffy and she was as pale as a ghost. "Gin, are you ok, what happened?" Ginny looked up at Harry and said "I'm not upset, I'm in shock"

"What happened?"

"I'm pregnant Harry"

Harry's face broke into a massive grin and he asked Ginny "what do you think about it?"

"I'm really happy, but we're only 21, what if we can't look after a baby?"

"I've seen you with Teddy, you'll be a great mum"

"And you'll be a great father too"

"I love you so much, you know that"

"I love you too"

The next morning Harry woke up to see Ginny not in the bed next to him. He went to the bathroom and the door was locked. "Gin, you don't have to hide from me, I've seen you in a worse state". He could hear Ginny vomiting in the bathroom, Harry lost his patience and he unlocked the door.

In the bathroom Ginny was sat on the floor, pale and with her head over the toilet. "You know you can't keep me out right?" Harry walked over and tied Ginny's hair back, "I love you, but you don't hide from me, we're doing this together". Ginny nods and then vomits over the toilet again, letting Harry help her.

_Knock knock_

"That's Hermione, we're planning the dresses"

"I'll go down and see her, you get yourself cleaned up"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Harry opened the door to Hermione and lead her into the living room. They talked for a while when Ginny came down and started to plan the dresses with Hermione. Ginny kept putting her hands across her flat stomach, as if to try and hide something. Hermione got more and more suspicious as the planning went on but she soon forgot about it when she remembered that she had a date with Ron and she had to go.

When Hermione was gone, Ginny took a big sigh of relief and fell back into the sofa, Harry laughed at the sight of her and sat down next to her. "Don't try to hide your stomach, Hermione was getting suspicious of it"

"I know, but I don't know how to act around everyone"

"Just be your amazing self and you'll be fine"

"I'm scared Harry"

"I know you are, you forget how well I know you"

"What if the baby doesn't make it, what if everyone hates me for being pregnant, what if-"

Harry kissed her, breaking her off, he often did this when she was ranting. When he broke apart he looked her straight in the eyes and said "no one will hate you, your parents have wanted this for ages and all but two of your brothers have children themselves, we're married and we have done nothing wrong". Ginny hugged him, tears streaming down her face. Harry was used to the tears by now. "I know you miss him Gin, he would be so proud of you and would probably be teasing you about being pregnant"

Harry and Ginny ate dinner in silence. After dinner they went to bed and just cuddled. "Gin, when will we tell everyone"

"Bill's party"

"When's that?"

"In about a weeks time"

"Ok"

"We're going to mum's for dinner tomorrow"

"I know, but remember, act natural"

"Ok, what do I do if someone offers me alcohol"

"Just say no, and I'll be there to support you"

"I think we should tell them tomorrow"

"Why?"

"It gets it over and done with"

"Ok, night Gin"

"Goodnight Harry, I love you"

"I love you too"

**Hope to get another chapter up soon xx**


	2. Telling the family

**I OWN NOTHING**

The next day Ginny could not stop thinking about telling everyone she is pregnant, she was so nervous not even Harry could calm her down for long.

When they got to the Burrow everyone was already there. George with a heavily pregnant Angelina and their baby Freddie, Percy with his wife Audrey and their daughter Molly, Bill with his two daughters and a heavily pregnant Fluer, Charlie and Ron with Hermione. Ginny began to feel a panic attack coming and she went outside into the rain with Harry following her. Ginny sat down on the ground with her head on her knees shaking, Harry walked up to her and comforted her, he stroked her hair and kept telling her that everything is going to be alright, this usually calmed her down but this was a severe one, only Fred could calm the ones down. Just then George came out and hugged her, put her head on his chest, stoked her hair and muttered into her ear "it's ok Gin-Gin", this calmed her down and she just broke down in tears with Harry and George comforting her. Ginny would get like this occasionally, when things would just get to much for her and she collapsed. When Ginny had fallen asleep , she used a lot of energy, George picked her up and carried her into her old bedroom and Harry followed.

When George put Ginny down she sat on a chair next to the bed and sighed. "I've never seen her that bad before"

"I have, she gets them occasionally, she'd having a really bad day or things just get too much for her. Usually I just cuddle her until she falls asleep but that takes a while"

"Do you know what triggered it?"

"She's pregnant, please don't tell anyone else"

"Look Harry, Ginny has wanted kids for ages but my guess is she was nervous about telling us and being a good enough mother"

"Your right, you didn't have to do that"

"She's my sister, of course I had to, I'm not going to just watch her am I??"

"I guess not, do you want to go back to the party?"

"You're staying here, she needs you, I'll try and cover for her as best I can"

"Thank you George, you have no idea how much this means to her"

George nodded and then walked out the room.

Harry lay down next to Ginny, stroking her hair. He was scared himself, but he couldn't let Ginny know that, it would make her worse.

Downstairs, George told everyone that Ginny had a panic attack and that it took all her energy, when people asked why he just told them that Ginny would tell them in the morning. Everyone slowly went back into their original state, apart from George. He sat next to Angelina, just staring into space. Angelina nudged him and whispered in his ear, "she's pregnant isn't she", George have a small nod and took her hand, whenever he did this he knew that everything was going to be ok.

At 3 the next morning Ginny woke up to find herself in Harry's arms and with a strand of her hair wrapped around his finger. She nudged him and he woke up. Harry sat up and pulled Ginny closer to him "I'm so sorry"

"Don't apologise for something you can't control"

"Does George know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to tell him"

"It's ok, Angelina probably knows too"

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"We'll do it together"

They just stayed like that until 5 when Ginny started to fall asleep again, and with the help of Harry, she fell asleep.

Next chapter?? maybe


End file.
